The present disclosure relates to the field of electro-mechanical actuators, and more specifically, to a portable service controller for electro-mechanical actuators.
Electro-mechanical actuators are currently used in a wide variety of applications. For example, electro-mechanical actuators are currently used in machine tools industrial machinery, computer peripherals such as disk drives and printers, valves and dampers, and in many other places where linear motion is required. In general, electro-mechanical actuators typically operate by converting the rotary motion of an electric motor into linear displacement of an actuator.
Aircraft typically include multiple electro-mechanical actuators that are used to control the operations of various parts of the aircraft, such as brakes, flaps, etc. In general, these electro-mechanical actuators can be operated by a controller built into the electronics system of the aircraft or by a high voltage service controller that is configured to be plugged into a 120/240 AC volt power source.
When an aircraft is on the ground and actuation via the electro-mechanical actuator controller is not possible (for instance due to a failed electro-mechanical actuator controller, a failed wire bundle or a general lack of electrical aircraft power), the electro-mechanical actuators are typically actuated with the help of a ground-station electro-mechanical actuator controller that is powered from an A/C power outlet (110VAC to 480VAC). In situations where an electro-mechanical actuator is ‘locked under force’ and a ground station electro-mechanical actuator controller is not available and/or A/C power cannot be supplied, electro-mechanical actuator unlocking is currently accomplished via mechanical actuation of the motor shaft or other members of the actuator's mechanism. Mechanical actuation requires the use of a special tool that is inserted into the electro-mechanical actuator, which typically requires the removal of fasteners, safety wires, access panels and seals. Some electro-mechanical actuators have a motor brake to hold the actuator in place. Therefore, the motor brake may need to be released in order for the actuator to be unlocked.